Omnia Vincit Amor
by Jerryst316
Summary: "This case, this obsession. It burned me alive. It scorched and ruined everything, and while standing in the ashes of a life destroyed by a desire for justice, I knew that all I wanted was you." Equal parts case and relationship, this is my take on 5x01.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters!

A/N: So this is a five part story that I think might be a good season 5 premiere. I may be the only person in the fandom that didn't like the finale, though in my defense, I may be full of it! I wasn't going to write anything else for Castle, but a friend of mine challenged me to do this, and as I did, I rediscovered how much I loved Richard Castle and Kate Beckett.

It is equal parts case, relationship, and healing. I get five parts to solve JB's case and keep Caskett together and out of one. Should be a fun ride! I've written three parts of the story already, and I'll have them up soon. Enjoy!

**Omnia Vincit Amor**

**Part I**

_For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul.__—Judy Garland_

For one of the few times in her life, Kate Beckett was scared, "I can't believe you talked me into this."

Tethered to the man she loved, she looked into the eyes of Richard Castle, "I am a master of words."

When she looked down on the beautiful blue lagoon two-hundred feet below them, she marveled at the place she had achieved in this life. She was standing with Richard Castle at 'The Rock', twenty minutes outside of Ottawa, and she was terrified. Two-hundred feet down!

"No, somehow you made me do this!"

"Since when have I been able to _make_ you do anything?"

"Oh, I am certain that you did something."

"I must really be good then."

"I will of course, say nothing to that."

Castle moved his arms to Kate's back as the instructor continued to tether them to each other and to the cliff, "Beckett, you should embrace my…adventurous side!"

Kate smirked at Rick, "I thought I did that last night?"

"Oh yeah…that was…"

"Focus, Castle. Two-hundred foot drop remember?"

Even Rick was a little frightened now as he looked down, "Right, gotcha."

The instructor turned to both of them, "We are secure. Are you both ready?"

Kate nearly turned white, "I am literally going to die a painful death."

"I am totally ready!"

"Oh sure, the kid has no qualms about a giant rubber band."

"Try not to think about it like that."

"How am I supposed to think about it?"

"We are diving in together…"

Castle wriggled his eyes at Kate and then tipped them over the edge of the cliff, and as he did, Kate gripped Rick's back with her hands and closed her eyes. As they began their rapid descent together, Kate screamed, "CASTLE!"

_**6 days prior…**_

As Michael Weaver, the man who now existed as Mr. Smith, sat tied to a chair in his own house; he knew this would be his end. And now, none of it mattered…

Cole Maddux was cool and calm, "So, Michael…if I can call you that now. Let's make this so easy, even you could understand. I need all of the files Montgomery sent you and all the evidence you have about my employer, and you need not to feel an excruciating amount of pain."

"You can't possibly think that is going to force me to give you the files, right? Threatening me?"

For a moment, Cole considered his move, and then with a cool certainty, placed his gun just above Michael's knee and pulled the trigger. The scream which came from Michael's mouth reverberated throughout the house, and though Cole hated to do this, hated physical violence, this was a pleasant compromise.

When Michael calmed down a little, though still seethed and moaned at the pain, Cole spoke again, "I don't threaten Mr. Weaver. When I say I am going to put Beckett in the ground, I mean it."

Cole then kneeled down next to Michael and allowed his gun to caress Michael's face. With the barrel, he quietly and calmly drew patterns, "And when I say I am going to get the files, I mean that too."

Through gritted teeth, Michael Weaver looked the devil in the eyes, and began to laugh. A full hearty sound filled the opulent house in lower Maryland, "You…you think…you can get…them all! I have contingency…upon…contingency. You may get two, you might even get three, but you will never get them all. Your employer will fall, just like all the rest. Killing me…only speeds his descent."

Cole stood from his perch next to Michael Weaver and saw the futility of his mission, "Well, at least you will not be alive to see it."

With that, Cole Maddox raised his gun to Michael Weavers head and pulled the trigger.

"Sir, Smith is dead. And we have a problem."

_**The next morning…**_

Well this is certainly unexpected. Of course, it's not like she hadn't believed she would end up here some day, but time and circumstances are uncertain variables. Especially after the past month. The past month, that ends today.

They are in bed together, Rick snoring softly next to her, with his arms firmly wrapped around her stomach as if she might run if he lets her go. There are so many things they still have to deal with, things that passion and sex and love simply do not fix, but she realizes then that this one will be easy. She won't run from him, she has never run from a fight or a challenge, and this turn of events will be no different.

Of course, she did run from her job, from her obsession, and that is something she will have to deal with. She wonders why it was so much easier to run towards destruction than love, why it was always easier to chase this case, and allow herself to be chased by this man.

The room is bathed in the soft glow of a full moon, and as she lies there clad in only her black panties and he in his batman boxers, she feels his breath constantly crawl along the back of her neck. They came together in a storm, the thunder rolled through the loft and them when they finally came together, but she senses that their passion was only the eye of the hurricane. When she feels him stir lightly behind her, when his soft snoring ceases, she lies in his arms reveling in this brief respite.

She wants to ride out the hurricane, she wants desperately to find the other side, but the difference this time is that she wants to do all of that with him, justice for her mother be damned. She isn't worried what that makes her on this day, this day of all days, because she knows that her happiness lies on the other end of the clouds. And finally, after 14 years, she can see the light.

After a few minutes, the sun begins to shine as it rises over the horizon of another day. He is her light, and hopefully, when the clouds break and the light fully begins to soothe her tattered soul, she will be his too.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Rick."

"This is…so…"

"Wow, I've made the writer speechless. If I'd know this was all I had to do…"

"Damn, you figured out my secret."

"Mmmm hmmm. And the word you're looking for is surreal."

"I can handle that."

When Rick began to move his hands on her stomach, Kate grimaced, "Ow…"

Rick looked up immediately, "Kate?"

"Sorry, just…kinda sore."

"That's not from me, is it?"

"No, no, Rick. It's from…"

"Yesterday?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

"And I'm not ruggedly handsome."

"Castle…"

"Never did get the full story."

Kate sighed as she came back down, "You want it now?"

"This is my own thing."

"I'm not going anywhere, Castle."

"I don't want you too."

"I know. Neither do I."

"Tell me what happened?"

Kate paused for just a moment and debated how much to tell him. Was she ready to deal with what had happened? Was she ready to deal with what she had done? More importantly, was she ready to put all of her hard work in therapy on display? "I lost control and nearly died. Ryan went to Gates and saved my life."

Rick stiffened just a little, "Esposito?"

"Suspended for two weeks."

"And you?"

"I…well…I resigned."

Rick was shocked to say the least, "What?"

"I'm not a cop anymore, Castle. Guess you will have to find a new muse."

"Not a chance. Kate…"

"I know, Rick. I do. Just….just give me some time to figure this out. You are the only thing that became clear last night. Everything else? I don't know. I just don't. I need time..."

"Time away from me?"

The hurt in his consonance and the vulnerability he revealed to her with so few words tore at her heart. This was something she had to fix, this was something that could not wait, and though she may have made a decision that saved them both, she knew how much those three months meant to the man who wrapped himself around her.

_You can fix this Kate; you can do this because he is worth it._ _He always has been. _

Slowly, Kate turned in Rick's arms and looked directly into those dark blue eyes that reminded her of the bluest of lagoons. Her hands clenched in his chest, wishing away the pain they had caused each other, for as he had once restored her heart, she wanted so badly to return the favor. She whispered her plea, "Absolutely not. Not this time. This time, if you want, I'd like to try and figure this out with you by my side."

Castle saw the turmoil and fear in her eyes, he saw the hurt, and everything that she was on grand display. Like a classic novel, page after page of emotion swirled across her beautiful face this Sunday morning, and in that moment, he understood the gravity of what had happened. "You've given up your mom's case and your badge?"

"Yes…"

"And you did that…for us?"

"I don't know why I did it, honestly. None of that matters because all I want is you. This case, this obsession. It burned me alive. It scorched and ruined everything, and while standing in the ashes of a life destroyed by a desire for justice, I knew that all I wanted was you. When I was on that roof, I thought that if I could just end this, if I could bring this case to a close, then maybe we could find our way back to each other. What I finally realized was that I didn't have to win. I didn't want to or care about winning anymore. I just wanted you, and you weren't a prize."

"Is that how you almost died?"

"I was foolish. Maddox was too strong, better trained, and he left me there hanging off the roof of a 13 story building without care. I tried so hard."

"And then you heard my voice?"

"I called for you. I heard your voice as I did, and I swear I thought I heard you. The relief..."

Castle was beginning to put the pieces together, "But it was Ryan?"

Kate nodded, "He was with Gates. When Esposito and I went after Cole, Ryan didn't agree with what we were doing, so we went without him. He saved my life."

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For not being there. For…"

"No, Castle. I chose the case over you. I chose that path. You can't be sorry for not wanting to see me die."

Rick had to make this right, he had to make amends and show Kate that she wasn't alone, though there were times when he had nearly made it the case. "What about for Jacinda? Can I be sorry for that?"

Kate was shocked but smiled for the first time, "Yes, you can."

Castle hated himself for the way he had acted, he knew that while he may have been hurt, it didn't excuse forgetting just how much they all had done for him, "I am sorry, Kate. I didn't think…I didn't think I was punishing you. I hate that I reacted that way."

"We both punished each other, I think. We both failed. I'm just not scared of it anymore, so amends made."

"We are both really sorry, aren't we?"

Kate smiled once again, "Nice pun, writer-boy."

In return, Castle smiled and wrapped his arms around her, his head resting on the top of hers, "This is one of those critical relationship moments isn't it?"

"Yeah…yeah it is."

And then Castle remembered something, "I think it's appropriate that today is mother's day."

Kate teared up once again but this time it was because of the happy memories of someone so close to her, "I went to see her yesterday. I don't really know about heaven or hell, I'm not a philosopher, but I hope that she is proud of what we did last night. I hope she understands. My life is finally my own."

"I've always wanted that for you."

Kate decided to lighten the atmosphere. She knew they had to have this conversation and she knew there were more to come, but ultimately, she sought the light. "You just like saying we are in a relationship."

"Don't you?"

Kate laughed, "It's growing on me."

Rick smiled again and held her closer, if that was possible, "Still wooing you."

"For one thing, you never wooed me because I cannot be wooed, and for another, you don't have to win me, Rick. Like you, I am not a prize."

"I know you aren't. I just love that you are here, now."

Kate looked up into Rick's eyes as her hand found the dark stubble of his face, "I want to be here, Rick. Please…please don't doubt that."

"Kate…"

Kate began to come out from behind the veil, and as she did so, she began to revel in this new thing they had created for themselves. Yet, she needed him to know this, as he needed her to know how sorry he was for doubting her, "No, that's important Castle. I've wanted to be here, in this place with you, for a long time."

Castle's eyes sparkled at her admission, "So what do we do now?"

"Well, I don't think the moonlight is cursed nor is the sun. I don't really know but there is no one I'd rather face that uncertainty with than you."

"This morning keeps getting better." As Rick said this, his lips found her neck and Kate moaned at the sensation.

"Mmmm, you've got to stop doing that."

While continuing to lavish her neck with his mouth, Rick spoke slowly, "Doing…what?"

Kate closed her eyes as her hands began to roam his back and chest, "Kissing me that way. I'm not going to be able to walk."

"Oh does this…or this…or maybe this…do something to you?" At each pause, Rick placed another kiss to a different spot on the half-naked detective.

"Ye…yeah…does this…right here, do anything for you?" Turn about is fair play of course, but touching Rick there was just not fair.

"Oh God, yes…."

As things began to get heated, a loud knock at the door rang out through the loft.

"Dammit…we aren't at the precinct. This shouldn't happen!'

Kate's forehead met Rick's and their eyes met in mirth, "Castle, put a shirt on, I'll get the door."

As she tried to get up, he wrapped his arms around her again and tried to pull her back into bed, "We could…"

As she laughed loudly, another knock interrupted their play. With all the strength she had, Kate grabbed Rick's hands and pulled him up out of bed, "C'mon, I'll fix you breakfast."

"You are going to answer the door and fix me breakfast?"

"Shut-up, Rick."

"Right, shutting up. Just give me a minute?"

Kate smiled, "Of course."

_A few moments later…._

As a third knock hurried her along, Kate yelled, "Alright, I'm coming!"

When the door sprung open, both of the people were stunned, "Kate?"

"Kevin?"

"Hey…I mean…Beckett?"

Kate laughed at her friend, "Yes, Kevin. We have met."

Ryan was shocked to say the least, and as his hand came up to run through his tired mane, he looked at the relaxed former detective who stood before him in Richard Castle's loft. "No I just mean…I…so…you and Castle?"

Kate couldn't contain the happiness of this morning, "Yeah…come in, please."

Kate stood back and allowed Det. Ryan to enter the loft, "How are you, Kevin?"

"I thought about asking you the same thing, but it appears…"

Kate smirked and shook her head up and down, "I'm good. How's Esposito?"

The moment Kate saw Kevin, she saw the despair in his eyes and suspected that he and his partner were not on best of terms, "I…I don't know."

Kate reached out and touched his shoulder, "He will come around, Kevin."

"I'm sorry…"

"No, please." Kate shook her head and sighed, "Everyone wants to apologize this morning…."

"What?"

Kate smiled at her friend as she beckoned him to sit on the couch, "Never mind. You saved my life, Kevin. No apologies needed. Actually, I should thank you."

Kevin smiled at the woman he considered a sister, "Anytime…"

At that moment, Castle walked into his living room to a picturesque scene. Kate sat with Ryan on the couch, both smiling and at peace. He hated that he would be the one to break that peace…

"Uh guys? We have a problem…"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing of course…

A/N: Part 2 of 5. BTW, this is how it will probably go. I'll update today, Thursday, Saturday, and the final chapter will be Monday. I am going to keep with this schedule! (Famous last words…)

**Dum Vita Est Spes Est**

_Part II_

_How fickle my heart and how woozy my eyes_

_I struggle to find any truth in your lies_

_And now my heart stumbles on things I don't know_

_My weakness I feel I must finally show_

_Lend me your hand and we'll conquer them all_

_But lend me your heart and I'll just let you fall_

_-Mumford and Sons, Awake My Soul_

_**Monday Morning….**_

As he had for the past thirty-three years, he calmly walked down the halls of this mausoleum. A place that whispered the cries of those who had fallen and the pleas of those who had yet to fall. Though he was a master of disguise and a highly trained and proficient agent, the little things still surprised him.

It was his ritual. He sat on the bench opposite the wall of those nameless faces that gave the last measure of true devotion. He contemplated when he would take his place on this wall, another silent sacrifice for those he loved, but soon, he found his thoughts strayed from the icon before him. He allowed his thoughts to betray him. To embrace them. They filled his mind. The way they dressed, the way they thought so endlessly about each other, the way they finally came together. Until he only thought of him.

And how soon enough, he would face the greatest of tragedy.

"How close are they?"

"Close. Really close. Sir, Maddox is on his way to kill Beckett."

"Nothing we can do about that…"

"Sir?"

"Even if we wanted too, we cannot help them."

"Sir, he loves her…"

"And she loves him. Still doesn't matter."

"Sir, maybe if…"

"Enough! You know the impossibility of which you speak. It is better this way. She will die. He will move on."

"Sir, not like this…"

"What would you have me do?"

"We could warn them. We could hide it…"

"They already went after Beckett once, why is this different?"

"Because now we can do something about it."

He thought back to the pain of leaving, to the pain of giving up something so precious, and he knew, deep down, that he couldn't do that to this man. He couldn't put him through that loss. A loss he knew all too well. It was the right thing to do. At least, he hoped so, "Esposito. Keep it quiet."

"Always."

_**Meanwhile….**_

The sun rose serenely over the city of New York on that early May Monday, bathing it in the warm and tender crisps of sunlight and warmth that promised a new day. A new day. Captain Victoria Gates stood in her office of the 12th precinct and witnessed firsthand the destructive and sometimes healing effects of change as is swept through her command. Some of that was her own making, while some seemed inevitable. When Kate Beckett resigned, Victoria could not fathom how it had come to this.

She had such promise and had earned the respect and admiration of her peers. Though she was shocked and saddened by the loss of her subordinate, she also wondered into which of those categories the former detective fell. The book was unquestionable and infallible. A scripture written to police those who most needed it's guiding hand. In moments like these, Victoria was reminded of the Latin saying 'Quis custodiet ipsos custodes', a phrase uttered by training officers and those who shepherded her through Internal Affairs. Who guards the guardians? Officers of the law, those tasked with protecting and defending the people should be above reproach, they should follow the absolute nature of the book.

And if they didn't, then they were unworthy of the uniform. The book allowed no room for independence or creativity, it sought and required absolute acceptance, and its purpose was infallible. She guarded the guardians, and as her faith was tested, she found her belief. Kate Beckett was different though, and this case…

Thus she stood, coffee in hand, iron fist at the ready, and though she could not shake this feeling of catharsis, she felt today would be a monumental day. When the elevator doors opened, her doubts manifested in the four determined individuals who walked confidently to her office. The entire precinct stopped and stared. They were back…

Gates turned and scowled at her newly resigned detective as they all filed into her office, "I thought you resigned?"

Kate's answer was firm, "I did."

Yet, Ryan knew that this would be a battle for later, "Sir, we have a bit of a problem."

Gates found her place behind her desk, "You mean another one? On top of my two best detectives resigning and facing suspension for being idiots?"

"Besides that, yes."

"What have you done this time?"

Kate turned quietly to Castle, "Rick…"

Rick stepped forward and took a calming breathe, "When Kate came back after being shot, you saw just how…much…it affected her. I got a call a few days later from a man who identified himself as Mr. Smith. He said he had files that were pertinent to the case, and he would use those files to cut a deal with whomever was behind the conspiracy to kill Detective Beckett. For my part, I had to keep her from investigating the case."

Captain Gates was livid, "I should arrest you for withholding evidence, Mr. Castle!"

"Sir, it was the only…"

"Are you sure you thought this through? Are you sure this Mr. Smith is not part of the conspiracy? Are you certain that he isn't the man behind all this?"

"Sir I didn't think…"

"No, you didn't! You were never a cop and she is no longer one, and yet, you are still finding ways to screw me! Give me one good reason not to arrest you!"

"There's more."

"You'll excuse me if that's not the best answer I've ever heard."

Kate had heard enough of Castle's grilling and stepped forward to take her turn, "Sir, Castle is right. There is more you need to hear."

"Like what?"

"Like how Mr. Smith got the information that held back the people who wanted me dead. Didn't you always wonder why they didn't come after me again?"

"It doesn't matter. What else have you done?"

"Roy Montgomery was…he…"

Esposito caught the hesitation and pain that caught Kate in that moment and stepped in when his sister needed him, "Roy was dirty, Captain."

"He was what? How…how do you know?"

Kate stared at Esposito and smiled. Quietly, she reached down and took Castle's hand. They had been through this already, they hashed out their next move together over tears and coffee, and in the process, forgiveness had been in deep supply. What they found that Sunday night was a true family, one who wasn't there yet, one whose brothers still weren't on the best of terms, but one who would grow and change together.

Kate sought firm ground and found it in Rick, "He gave his life to protect mine because he is the one that placed the dominoes. When they started to fall, Roy stepped in and died to protect me. He was the one who killed Armand and he covered it up. When it was over, Castle and I went to the Mayor and The Commissioner and told them everything. We couldn't publicize his betrayal because we didn't want whom ever was behind the conspiracy to know. They worked with lawyers to make this a sting, not a cover-up."

"So you all just decided that you were above the law? And you involved The Mayor and The Commissioner?"

"Sir, we didn't make that decision."

"And how am I supposed to know that?"

Kate's anger could no longer be contained, "Because you are here!"

"What?"

"We asked that someone from IA be placed here in the precinct to watch us and make sure we didn't cross the line. You are here to watch us and to make sure we did not stray from the law which we swore to uphold."

At that, Kevin stepped up, "And while this is an interesting story, we have more pressing concerns."

Captain Gates stood from her desk and took the moment she needed to compose herself, "What…what do you mean?"

Detective Ryan continued to speak, "Yesterday, Castle got a warning about a story from Baltimore. For months, Rick had been monitoring stories from the East Coast, looking for any story about a man who might have been killed or tortured. The story in question was about an older man who was tortured and then executed. He fit the parameters of the man Castle knew as Mr. Smith. When he saw the story, he told us, and we came to you."

"So, I'm guessing that now Cole Maddox is coming after Kate?"

"We think that's why he didn't kill her on that roof, he had to have to files first, but once he had the blackmail and once Mr. Smith was dead, there is nothing keeping them from coming after Kate."

Kate was resigned in her thoughts, "Yeah. Apparently, I am in danger."

Captain Gates turned towards the window of her office and tried to take in all that had just happened. They came to her with this, knowing what it would mean for all of them, and they placed someone in power that would watch them and make sure they wouldn't cross the line. The decision she came too might be the worst she ever had to make, but for once in her life, she decided to trust. Just a little, "I hate cover-ups. I hate cops who think they are above the law."

"Sir…"

"But what I hate most is being placed in a corner. When this is over, I will make damn sure that you all know the price for what you have done, but right now, our mission is to protect Kate and find Cole Maddox."

"Sir, the investigation is still open and on-going."

"And you will lead the case, Ryan. Detective Esposito, I am reinstating you for this case, though when it is over, your ass is mine."

Esposito could hardly hold back his smile, "Yes, sir."

When Gates turned to Kate, she thought she had a read on the strong woman before her, "I suppose you want your badge back too?"

Kate paused for a second and then defiantly spoke, "No."

Gates was stunned, "No?"

Kate looked directly at Gates, "No."

Everyone in the room turned towards Kate, stunned at the words which reverberated through the thick air. Kate's hand squeezed Rick's harder, her decision made, and he provided the anchor she needed for this difficult decision. Kate no longer wanted her badge. It was as though that that had been frighteningly spoken of, became reality.

With resignation, Gates turned to her active detectives, "Detective Ryan, order protection details for Mr. Castle and Ms. Beckett and pull everything we have on the case. I want a presentation ready for the entire precinct in 20 minutes, and I want everything you have. You two should wait here until we get your protection in place."

"Sir, my father…"

"Yes, of course. Detective Ryan, add him to the list, and Mr. Castle?"

"I asked both Martha and Alexis out of the city. They should be fine."

"Now, you two are civilians and I want you no where near this, and you two have a presentation to get ready for and an order to follow. Get out of my office…"

"Yes, sir!"

_**Monday, around three…**_

Well this was certainly unexpected. With a wind at his back, Rick hoped for nothing more than smooth sailing as he navigated this new life with Kate. For all his foresight, for all the times he saw the trouble which threatened to sink his wayward heart, he failed to see the hurricane that swirled around them. He failed to recognize the eye.

Kate and Rick silently entered her apartment, and as Kate strode to her couch, Rick's concern for Kate was palpable, "Are you ok?"

Rick joined Kate on the couch, "Castle, I'll have a protection detail on me around the clock. I'll be fine."

"I don't mean that, Kate. What about you?"

Kate sighed and leaned into Rick, "I'm…I'm scared Castle. I hate to admit it but I am terrified. Gates questioned everything about me, told me I was a disgrace to the uniform, but more than that, what I want and what I may have to do is in direct conflict. I just found you, Rick. I don't want to lose you."

Rick softly wrapped Kate in his arms, new to this entire dynamic, and lost in the notion that Kate Beckett, the indestructible detective, would allow this moment of vulnerability. In two days, the metamorphosis from the caterpillar to the butterfly had become strikingly real, though now the butterfly was wounded. The butterfly no longer had wings, "I am not going anywhere, Kate. Anywhere. Until you figure this out, let me be your wings."

Kate allowed herself to be enveloped by Rick, she felt the steady beat of his heart and the strength of the hands that held her, and sought her solid ground amongst the breath and touch of the man she loved. Tears threatened to fall once more, "I don't know if I want to fly anymore."

The strangled cry of the woman he loved nearly ripped his heart from his chest. They had come so far, they had found what he believed to be the other side, only to find that the storm around them threatened to swallow them whole. He was just as lost as she, "No matter what you decide, no matter the path you choose in this life, you will always fly to extraordinary heights."

Kate's smile helped to fight back the tears, and with his words, she once again found her way back. "That's kind of cheesy, Rick."

Rick saw beyond her attempt at frivolity but his desire to help her reach some measure of peace was overwhelming, "I am a big fan of cheese."

Kate sniffled and was grateful for the respite, "I bet. Word of advice, when you cook for me, avoid it at all costs."

"Oh I see. I already have to cook for you?"

"Hey, I cooked this morning!"

"And you did a bang up job…"

"Ok, maybe the eggs weren't…"

"Kate, the toast was black and the eggs were more of a liquid than our OJ."

"Hey, that was a momentary lapse in my culinary skills. I can cook, remember?"

"Oh yes. I remember. Sexiest damn thing…"

"Focus, Rick."

"Right, bad cook. Gotcha!"

Kate laughed heartily, "Focus on something else!"

Rick leaned down and began to place small open mouthed kisses on Kate's neck, "How…about…your neck?"

Kate moaned into his touch and allowed his breath to wash away the doubt for just a moment. She wanted this, wanted it so badly, but something gnawed at the back of her mind. Something she wanted to do, something she needed to do and was forgetting…

When her father's watch came into view, it suddenly struck her, "Castle…hang…hold on a minute."

Castle paused his ministrations and worriedly looked up, "Kate?"

Kate stood slowly and turned to Rick, "This isn't a harbinger, Rick. There is something I want to do, something I've needed to do for a long time."

Castle sat on the couch and watched Kate, "What's that?"

She paused before answering, her hands slipping around her sides in reflex, and the change of mood echoed on her face. This wasn't agony; this was acceptance, "Help me take down…the murder board?"

Castle smiled and stood instantly, "Of course."

_**Monday night… **_

As Esposito sat at his desk pouring over evidence, he hardly heard his phone ring. When he did, he rushed to catch it before it went to voicemail, "Hello?"

"He is coming for her. Get there…now."

"Who is this?"

"Doesn't matter. You have no time."

**Meanwhile…**

Everything felt new. Everything felt…hopeful. For the first time in fourteen years, Kate's heart surged with the hope and promise of a new day, and as she showered, she seemed to finally wash away the guilt and pain of a tragic loss. This was a new day. A new start, and though she had no idea where that start would lead her, she knew that she would do it with the man she loved.

Her road to this moment had been treacherous and filled with mis-steps, her journey had ripped at her soul, burned her alive, and forced her into the kind of hell Dante depicted so many years ago. With her heart on full display, she fought her way out the underworld, payment in hand, and when she reached the surface, he was there to help pull her away from the demons of a tortured soul.

Speaking of which, he should be back any minute. Kate continued to dry her hair as she walked into the kitchen, dressed in a pair of grey sweats and a tank top, and smiled at the peace which met her in this place. Before she could reach for two bottles of water and a bottle of wine, her cell-phone woke her out of her reverie, "Hello?"

Slowly making her way over to the window of her apartment, Kate was stunned both at what she saw and what she heard, "Kate! Kate, he is coming for you right now. We are coming!"

As she stared down at the two wounded men that made up her protection detail, Kate knew her time was now, "You guys better hurry. My demons have come home."

With that, Kate hung up her cell and tossed it on the counter. She sighed and tried valiantly to steel herself to this battle, this battle she had no desire to fight.

Not one night. She couldn't have one night…

**A minute later**

Cole Maddox strode confidently towards Kate Beckett's apartment, knowing this would be the end of his mission, and he would soon be home amongst those he considered worthy of salvation. He hated this city. The lights were far too bright and the people far too rude, it wreaked of human decay, the decadence and opulence of a city and people in rapid decline. These people limped along in lives weighed down by the dollar and by grief and hopelessness.

This is where he would end this wretched existence for at least one of those people. When Cole reached the door of his target, his ear rested against it in search of any sound, any hint as to the detective. He heard nothing. He couldn't have missed her, the protection detail had been so easy, but they were here. Which meant so was she.

Did she know?

Cole shrugged, "Doesn't really matter."

Without delay, Cole pulled his silenced Glock from his belt, and shot the door free of it's locks. His gun at the ready, Cole entered the apartment, and began to search for his prey. Like a predator on the wild planes of Africa, his eyes were focused, his ears pinned to any movement, and it was this training that caused him to turn.

The bat she wielded swung through the air and connected solidly with Cole's back. He was sent across the kitchen in pain, his gun slithering across the carpet in her front room. Kate made a desperate dash for his discarded gun, but only a fraction from salvation, his hands found her middle and lifted her off the ground.

With a thundering crash, Cole sent Kate sprawling through her coffee table, shattering the furniture with a sickening crash that left both winded and in pain. The moan of agony she exhaled was palpable. Cole rolled away from Kate and immediately set out for his discarded gun, but she rose too and met him with a swift kick that nearly connected.

Nearly connected, for Cole was simply that much better and stronger. With the precision earned from years of training, Cole caught Kate's leg on his shoulder and swept her leg from under her. Kate fell to the ground hard and felt the ground force the air from her lungs. A moment later, Cole's knee crashed down on her leg, and as he caught his breath, Kate lost hers.

Cole held Kate down and looked at the bruised and battered former detective, "You don't honestly think you can beat me?"

Kate tried desperately to find her wind, "Maybe. Maybe not. But…I don't have to beat…you. I just have to survive."

Cole smirked and pick up a wooden stake from the remnants of Kate's shattered coffee table, "Do me a favor. Stay!"

With glee in his eyes, Cole drove the stake through Kate's leg and into the carpet. Kate screamed in pain and tears threatened to fall down her face, "AHHHHH!"

"Kate!"

"Kate, hang on we are coming!"

Through her desperate screams, she heard the music of the cavalry, and wondered whether she had survived long enough, "See? My…ahhhh! My family is here…"

Cole turned towards the door of Kate's apartment and made a split decision, "Well, it was fun detective. Until next time!"

Before Esposito and Ryan could make it to Kate, Cole ran towards the window in Kate's apartment, and to her astonishment, jumped out, carrying the crash and broken pieces of her window with him. Kate's head fell back to the ground and her hands tried to touch the place where the stake held her to the floor of her apartment. It hurt so much…

Within seconds, Ryan and Esposito stormed the apartment, guns drawn.

"Dispatch, 2-Lincoln-40, officer down, officer down!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Again, don't own anything…

A/N: Part 3 of 5. Sorry for the late reply. I struggled with Jim here, more than I care to admit. I also struggled with just how much what led to Always mattered now. Hopefully, the themes of this one will run deep, and I hope you all like it!

Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow sometime, as I finally have the weekend to write!

**Ex Cinere Surgemus**

"_You can build walls all the way to the sky and I will find a way to fly above them. You can try to pin me down with a hundred thousand arms, but I will find a way to resist. And there are many of us out there, more than you think. People who refuse to stop believing. People who refuse to come to earth. People who love in a world without walls, people who love into hate, into refusal, against hope, and without fear."  
― Lauren Oliver, Delirium_

No matter the evil, no matter the suffering, the great villains of history cannot take love from those who dwell amongst the stars. There will always be those who stand up and fight, those who allow themselves to be consumed by fire only to be reborn in their own ashes, and those who destroy the walls which imprison them in a life whose true purpose is the battle for happiness. In those moments when life tends to demand the most, it is with hope and desire that we fight our greatest fight.

**Tuesday Morning…**

In the thirty-three years he worked here, his desk had never been a place for memories. Though he had few he wanted to actually remember, the precious ones were without name or face. And some were just too painful to be precious. A life dedicated to others meant a life full of regret and heartbreak.

Here in this plain and colorless office, with its straight walls and right angles, missions to save the lives of those around the world had been launched, and men and women alike had been sent to their death in order to defend those who could not lift a gun. Even his suit was clinical and sterile, black and white with a colorless tie, and it was fitting that he surrounded himself with a scene so bland. The color left his life a while ago.

Or at least that's what he believed. When his protégé walked through the door of his office as he had every day for the past eight years, he saw the color he knew life denied him sit across from him with the hope and optimism he long since abandoned.

"Do we have confirmation on the package?"

"Yes, Sir. He sent it."

"Is it enough?"

"If they can get to Maddox, then yes. If not…"

"Then they are dead in the water."

"Yes, Sir."

"And I suppose you want me to send them the package?"

"Sir, no one has to know."

"You are such a romantic and a bit naïve. Son, one day you will learn that the real world makes little room for the whims of dreamers."

"Sir, the world spins everyday. The sun comes up and the moon follows its lead. If what we do matters, then those we fight for cannot be nameless faces in a file somewhere. The whims of dreamers can change the world for the better. It's not naïve to believe that with the power we maintain, we can help those who truly need our help."

"You think that's why we do this?"

"I think we live in a world where evil can seem more powerful. When we have a chance to fight for a world where even a little love can tamp that down, shouldn't we take it?"

"Love is irrational and hard. It tears at you and causes you unbelievable pain. Hardly seems worth fighting for something like that."

"Wouldn't be as incredible if it was easy, Sir."

"The young and the naïve…"

"Isn't that why you walked away?"

"I would think my story would make you believe that love isn't possible."

"With all due respect, it was possible. You made a choice."

"A choice I do not regret."

"Are you sure? I've seen the files on your desk, I know you follow his success, and you have saved her more than once."

"Son, those moments are dying remnants of a lost heart. A heart destroyed by choice."

"One that can beat again. If you let it."

"He did that for her. He can't do that for me."

"And the package?"

"This is where our help ends for them. If they find their way, then they will do it by themselves."

"Sir…"

"We are done, Son. I've made my decision."

"I'm not done fighting for that world. I'm not done fighting for them."

"I am."

**Tuesday Morning…**

Cole Maddox exited the shower with a white towel draped around his toned and tanned figure. His wet black hair fell gracefully around his features, and the peace and tranquility of the morning belied what he knew he would have to do. Failure was not an option, it was something he tried to wash away this morning, though the bruises of his failure withstood his attempts. She was far too alive for his taste.

With resignation in his mind, Cole picked up his cell phone, "Sir, the mission failed. She is…"

The obviously angry dragon spewed his fire with confidence, "I know, Mr. Maddox."

"Sir…"

"At every turn, you failed me, and I do not suffer fools."

Cole wondered when or if it would come to this, and as he made his way across his posh hotel room in the middle of New York City, he saw his life play across the screen. Defiance would be his tool to answer the call, "You can't have me."

"You don't have a choice."

If he could survive and if this be the path the dragon chose, he would sleigh the dragon so he could live, "When this is done, I'm coming after you."

"Good luck with that. Oh and Mr. Maddox?"

"Yes?"

"Say hello to my friends."

At that moment, the heavy door of his domain burst open and two assassins stormed the room. Cole Maddox immediately sprinted towards the gun he hid under his pillow, and with gun in hand, Cole calmly began to stride confidently down the hall towards his bedroom and bathroom. It would take a moment for his pursuers to clear the living room, and though he did not like to be cornered, Cole knew he needed a moment to plan a defense.

The deluxe suite of The New York City Waldorf was spacious and at points cavernous, and with his knowledge of the floor plan, his plan of attack would be a simple matter of divide and conquer.

His hiding spot was perfect, and when the first assassin entered his bedroom, Cole made his move. Coming up from behind, Cole wrapped his arms around the fat neck of the man sent to kill him. With the strength born of years of training, Cole tried desperately to choke out the man who stood a foot taller, but with a powerful neck and long reach, the man was able to break the hold and slam Cole against the wall.

Before he knew it, the assassin reached behind him and threw Cole over his shoulder with ease. Landing with a thud on the plush carpet, Cole groaned at the obvious strength of the assassin, but with equal speed, Cole drew his gun and fired two shots at the now charging man. They collided with brute force, and both were sent sprawling across the bedroom.

Only Cole rose.

The fight did not end there, however. The commotion and gunshots brought the second assassin charging into the room. For a moment, Cole's eyes met the second assassin's, and it was as if time stood still. MOVE!

As the second assassin's gun rose higher, Cole dove over the bed to the other side, barely dodging the two bullets meant for him. Of course, this position provided little cover, but then again it was chosen specifically for this reason. Cole reached under the bed and pulled away his last chance.

A moment later, the assassin was on him and just as quickly two shots rang out.

The assassin fell to the ground, two bullet holes in his head, dead.

**Tuesday Morning…**

The doctors claimed she would be fine, that the stake was thin and that no major damage had been done, and that she had survived long enough for Esposito and Ryan to save her. Bruises and a limp. That was it. In fact, she would be able to go home later today. The uncertainty of the moment claimed him as a victim, the guilt pulled him under, and the thought that if he had not run to the store he might have been able to help enveloped him in a cocoon of shame. To be there when she needed him most. One night, that's all they got. One damn night…

As the nurses changed Kate's bandage on her leg, Rick stood at the coffee machine and counted down the moments until they could escape this place. Of course, the hospital would be easy, what came next would be…

When Rick re-entered the waiting room, he saw the distressed look of Kate's father. It was the face of a man who had seen too much, whose heart had been torn apart one too many times to truly be whole, and he wondered what this man could have done to deserve this punishment.

Castle sat gingerly next to him, "Hey, Jim."

Without turning, Jim placed his elbows on his knees and allowed his chin to fall to his chest, "Rick."

"How are you?"

Without looking up, Jim quietly answered, "I'll certainly be better when she is out of here."

Rick settled back into his chair and took in the hospital that had become far too familiar, "I think that goes for both of us actually"

"I've seen far too much of this hospital in the past year."

When Rick looked down he noticed something he hadn't before. Her blood on his white shirt. When he made it back to the apartment, the lights stilled his heart, and as he raced to her apartment, he could barely breathe. The officers of the 12th allowed him to pass without question, and when he made it inside, the scene broke him in a way he knew only once before. Kate writhed in pain on the floor while Esposito and Ryan spoke softly to her. They told him the story of the call, of Kate's fight to survive, and how they were afraid to remove the stake from her lower leg until EMS arrived. She tried to joke and he took that as some measure of comfort.

At least this time, she didn't pass out from the pain.

Castle turned to Kate's father, "She is going to fine, Jim."

Jim looked up cautiously and saw the story of this man's life in the weight he seemed to bare to the world. Scars are physical reminders of that which threatens to destroy us, of those moments when we were lost and unable to find our way, but Jim knew, more then most, that scars heal. They never leave us but they do heal. Jim allowed himself to collapse back into the chair as he sought comfort in this place where people were supposed to heal.

He had always found it confusing. A place that was supposed to heal the sick and mend that which had been torn asunder always seemed more like the place where families found their unhappy ending. This place of life and death, though one seemed more prevalent than the other.

Today, it was life. Tomorrow on the other hand…

Jim spoke quietly and looked straight ahead, "I remember the only time before she was killed when Johanna was truly in danger of leaving us. When Kate was fifteen, I tried to teach her how to drive. We had this beaten down blue VW that we both hated. Damn thing went twenty feet and had this tendency to completely die. Didn't help that Katie and I were so stubborn that we ended up sniping at each other because I wanted her to do it my way, and finally, Jo stepped in and decided to teach Katie herself. She laughed at me the entire time. Jo would walk up behind me and say, 'you can't tame her Jim. You've got to let her learn on her own.' She always knew Katie better than I did."

Castle was entranced by the story Jim wove, "So, what happened?"

Jim looked down for a moment in memory and then continued, "After a few lessons, Jo decided they could take that poor excuse for a car on the road. Neither saw it coming. Of course, we never do. We almost lost Jo that night, though I don't think Katie knows just how close. You know what still amazes me to this day?"

"What's that?"

Jim turned to look at the man who had professed to be there, always, "Jo drove home from the hospital. She had two broken ribs, a painfully bruised face, and 68 stitches covering two deep cuts on her arm and side, and as much as I pleaded, Jo insisted on driving home. I never really wanted to stop her though. I learned a long time ago that Jo's heart and strength and stubbornness were the things that drove me crazy, and the traits that made me fall in love everyday."

Rick smiled in their shared knowledge, "Sounds exactly like Kate."

After a brief pause, Jim spoke, "Son, what are you looking for?"

Castle was taken aback slightly, "I'm not look…I…"

The prior month had shaken Jim's confidence in Rick. As he watched from the sidelines, he saw the effect Rick's actions had on Kate, and though she had been less than forthcoming with the nature of their roe, Jim had pieced together enough to know the basics. He had discovered her lie and acted upon those feelings. And he was a father…

"If you're looking for my blessing, then I can't tell you how many things are wrong with

that. Your daughter doesn't need your blessing and Katie doesn't need mine. I'd have thought you'd have learned that by now."

Castle was still reeling from this new turn, "It's…it's more a process, really."

Jim smiled because he knew he had him, "Well, I'd like to be around when you tell Kate about this conversation. Been a while since I've seen something that good on television."

"So you enjoy partaking in the deaths of famous authors?"

Ultimately, Jim had to know, "Only one."

"I'm…I'm kind of…"

He had to know whether this man would be another knife or whether he would be what kept the knife at bay, "Are you certain?"

"Am I certain?"

"Certain that complicated and messy is what you want?"

Instantly, Rick's face morphed into one of understanding and grief, "If my marriages taught me anything, it's that relationships are never about control."

"She remembers your words, Rick. The good and the bad."

"I didn't mean to hurt her, though I know I did. I am here now…"

Jim's patience only flew so far, and the love he held for his daughter was far more powerful than his own self-control. While he knew Castle had to be sure, he had to be sure too, "And yet, when things got really tough, you walked away with Jackie."

"Not my best moment, I'll grant you. For the record, her name was actually Jacinda."

"For you, did it matter? As long as you could use her to douse the pain, as long as you got to drive, was it ever anything real?"

"I wasn't using her, I…"

"Are you sure?"

"I…"

"You are a good man, Rick. That being said, I'm fairly certain you didn't even know how much you hurt Kate. I can't imagine you put much thought into using another woman."

"I think that's a fairly ugly reading of the situation."

Jim's bitterness quickly came around to anger, "The truth is always ugly when exposed to the light of day. Johanna believed in the truth, that it was our weapon to wield, but the truth is actually incredibly ugly. Human beings are ugly, even with the best readings."

Whether wise or not, Rick met anger with anger, "I'm not here to defend myself."

"Then why would you ask for my blessing?"

"I didn't. Look, I know I've made mistakes…"

The dam didn't so much burst as overflow, "You're damn right you did! And even the best reading of the situation doesn't paint you with the best brush."

Rick could not comprehend the situation before him and his faced screwed up with the anger that permiated his body, "I am not a masterpiece by any means but she hurt me too."

As best he could, Jim fought down the emotions that threatened to pour over the dam, and whether deserved or not, he did not want Rick to be victim of his inability. "I think you have much to learn about the true nature of love, Rick."

"And you are suddenly an expert?"

"By no means do I claim expertise but age brings us wisdom for a reason. It's so we can look back and come to terms with the mistakes of our past."

More moments passed as each man calmed themselves, aware of where they were and why they were here. Castle turned to Jim in wonder, "What…what mistakes did you make?"

Jim looked directly into the eyes of the man his daughter professed to love and wanted nothing more than for this entire war to end. That morning, Jim made a decision. One that would shake him and those he loved to their core. They could not run any longer. They had to fight. Katie had to fight…

"Over the summer, Kate found herself lost. Everyday she fought to place one foot in front of the other and everyday I tried desperately to hide the pain of seeing my daughter struggle to breathe. My daughter was broken."

"PTSD?"

"Later. That came later. The summer was about guilt, and everyday she saw my face, it killed both of us just a little bit more. She had to have someone who could take care of her, she could hardly hold herself together, and though she hated herself for placing that burden on me, I finally understood what I had once put her through. It is the greatest of sorrows when we visit pain on those we love."

"She tried to save me from seeing her like that?"

"No Rick, she saved herself. She couldn't handle more loss…more failure. As she had once done for me, she knew and trusted that I would do for her. When I say you have a lot to learn of love, I simply mean that when things get tough, you don't run and hide behind your pain."

Rick's eyes were watery as tears threatened to pour down his face and his soul. He too wanted nothing more than to see the end, the end of this war that led to their beginning, "Why…why are you telling me this?"

"Like when I came back from the bottle and she shepherded me through that darkness, I wanted nothing more than to be her light. But she had to let me do so and she had to know that when I saw the worst of her, that even when her worst secrets revealed themselves, I wouldn't leave her alone."

For four years, he kept showing up, and in four weeks, when his hurt and his pain defeated him, he lost everything by embracing that which he thought he had firmly placed in the past. If this were Alexis, if the man she loved had done what he had, would he react any differently? It was clear to him now, for as much as Kate had accepted him back, risked her job to save him from his malevolence, he still had amends to make.

He knew that he would respond no differently, "Jim, I…"

"Relationships aren't made and repaired by keeping score, Rick. I don't give my blessing to anyone Kate dates, but that doesn't mean that, as a father, I won't try to protect her. It's old and patriarchal but she is my little girl. If you are going to do this, make damn sure you aren't going to fall into the arms of Jacinda when her worst isn't good enough."

"I never...I never realized."

"You are a good man, recent evidence to the contrary, and I've seen and heard of your capacity to love. You've shown the capacity to continually show up. Jo always had this saying, ex cinere surgemus. Out of the ashes we rise. You both must rise. And you must do it together. If you do, then they don't stand a chance."

"I'm not sure I understand or fathom. Jim, you want us to fight them?"

"I want you to end this. I am so tired of seeing her here, in this place, suffering for a battle she may not be able to win, but if yesterday didn't make it clear, today should. You can't run and you can't hide from this any longer, so maybe the only solution is to fight for everything that truly matters in this world."

"She means everything. I love her, Jim."

"Then the dragon must fall, Rick. What I need to know, what she needs to know, is whether you can see this to the end."

"For her? Always."

"Then show, Rick. Don't tell."

The young nurse who had treated Kate walked up to the two men in the waiting room, and though she did not want to interrupt, her patient was almost ready to be discharged, "Mr. Beckett?"

Jim turned from Rick and sought the source of the voice that broke the conversation, "Yeah, that's me. Are you done changing her bandages?"

"Uh…Sir, we didn't change her bandages this morning."

Jim was shocked, "What?"

"We didn't have to change her bandages this morning."

Jim turned slowly to Rick, "You didn't ask us out of the room?"

The nurse was just as puzzled, "No, Sir."

Instantly, both Rick and Jim rose and whispered, "Kate."

**Tuesday Morning…**

"Sir, I am at the hospital. Do I have the order?"

"I want her dead. By any means necessary."

"I'll get it done."

"You'd better. The last man who failed me met his maker this morning."

"She will be dead before lunch."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I am not AM! So quit asking!

A/N: Part 4 of 5. BTW, someone asked me why all my titles are in Latin. It's because Johanna was a lawyer…

The final part of this chapter goes live tomorrow night! Enjoy…

**Si Vis Pacem, Para Bellum**

"_Confront the dark parts of yourself, and work to banish them with illumination and forgiveness. Your willingness to wrestle with your demons will cause your angels to sing." ― August Wilson_

**Tuesday Morning…**

She'd survived another attack. As she lay in bed nursing a significant wound in her leg and bruises that seemed to grow exponentially, Kate wondered how many times she could take what the man behind the veil threw at her before the lottery found her. She yearned for peace, like a battle tested warrior who had seen one battle too many, she yearned for an opportunity to live her life on her terms.

Life, it seemed, had other plans. This wasn't a war she wanted to wage any longer, she sought an armistice, but every turn found her attempts rebuffed. The stark reality of the situation stung her tired soul, for she knew they would keep coming. They wouldn't stop until she was dead, until the ashes no longer graced her with life once more. The tears she held back from her father pierced her eyes, and with no one around to see her fall, she dove head first.

When her nurse knocked at her door, Kate grieved for her lost moment, and swiped her hand under her tired features as she tried to clear away the signs of weakness that fell down her face. Her right leg was propped up on pillows, a bandage carefully woven around the wound inflicted by Maddox, and as she sighed, Kate revealed the depth of her exhaustion.

Her nurse, an attractive blond in her mid-thirties, greeted her warmly, "Good morning, Ms. Beckett. How are you feeling?"

"When can I leave?"

Amy Hitchens entered the room cautiously and made her way to her patient's bed, "Anxious to get home, Kate?"

Kate looked to the nurse who had treated her for the past few hours after a shift change and forced a small smile to adorn her face. She tried to be polite, though her terse words and actions made the task all the more complicated, "Did you really have to kick my father out of here to change my bandage?"

Nurse Hitchens smiled broadly, "Sorry, Ms. Beckett. Standard procedure. Let me just…"

With a flick of her wrist, Kate's nurse placed the curtain around her and her patient, "I don't really need the privacy, just do it so I can get out of here."

Amy laughed at her patient's obvious eagerness. In the short time Kate had been in her room, she had already garnered a reputation, "My, my aren't we ready to leave? If you aren't careful, you're going to end up back in a bed like this. Or worse, dead."

Kate was taken by surprise, "Excuse me?"

The change in the woman's demeanor happened gradually, her face falling from the incredibly happy and polite, to sinister and driven in a few terrifying moments.

_Oh God, not again…_

Amy smirked, "I said, if you aren't careful, you are going to end up dead."

Kate tried to get up quickly but stopped when Amy held up her hand. She could barely speak, "Who…"

As Amy slowly took her gun from the waistband of her scrubs, Kate's green eyes grew wide, "Now, now let's not rouse any more suspicion than necessary. You wouldn't want your father or your boyfriend to run back in here and die along with you."

Kate fought to turn the fear of the moment into a strength, "He…he sent you."

"He is quite obsessed with you, Ms. Beckett, and he really wants you dead. Whatever you did to him, he has paid me a lot of money to make sure you never walk out of this room, but before I do that, he has a message for you."

As Amy pulled the silencer from her pocket, Kate desperately sought a weapon, "A message? Really? How vain is…" Kate paused hoping to keep the assassin talking, and maybe even to learn a name.

"Do you enjoy fishing, Kate? Careful…sometimes, the fish bite back."

"I'm beginning to understand that."

"So, would you like the easy way or the hard way? Either is fine with me but if you choose the easy way, I might not leave this room and kill your boyfriend."

"So you want me to choose how you are going to kill me? That's kind of lazy, don't you think?"

"I always enjoy killing bitches like you. Women who keep pushing, keep fighting, when all they really have to do is accept their place in this world. They never go down easily, both literally and figuratively of course, but they do such a good job of fighting for the cause."

Kate had found her weapon and sought her moment, "Do you even know the cause you fight for?"

As Amy finished screwing in her silencer, she stepped ever closer to the bed, "Money is powerful and I get to spend it anywhere I desire. Who cares about causes when the world can be yours if you are willing to look the other way when stupid conceptions of morality are all that stop you."

Kate scoffed, "Fascinating. I'm intrigued. Really, why don't you tell me about it for another hour and then you could just bore me to death."

Amy smiled deviously, "Well, I'll give it to you Kate, you were fun before you died."

"I thought you had a message to give me?"

"Ahh, yes. My employer says, 'Enjoy hell, Detective. Your friends will be joining you soon enough.' I do believe he is going to drink to your death."

At that moment, Amy looked up, and Kate made her move. With all her strength, Kate threw her bedpan directly into the face of her attacker. It struck Amy's nose with resounding force and caused her to stumble backwards. Kate was up in seconds, pain in her leg squashed by the adrenaline surge, and with all her strength, she charged her assassin.

With a shoulder tackle, Kate sent Amy crashing into the wall of her hospital room, her gun flying across the bed in the process. When Kate tried to go for the gun, the wound in her leg forced her to limp badly, and within moments, the taller and more physically gifted assassin was on her. From behind, the assassin tackled Kate to the ground, and with bruises throughout her body, Amy quickly achieved the upper hand.

With the precision of her training, Amy flipped Kate onto her back and straddled her midsection. She then leaned down and placed her hands around Kate's throat, choking the life out of the battered detective.

Kate struggled desperately against the woman sent to kill her, but Amy had her pinned in exactly the manner she needed. As she felt the air leave her lungs and she gasped for air that would not come, she heard two shots muzzled by the silencer of a gun.

Amy's hands left her throat as she fell helplessly to the floor next to Kate, and as she did, Kate gulped down badly needed oxygen and gasped. She turned from her place on the ground and couldn't believe the scene before her.

There, in the doorway with a smoking gun pointed at the dead body of Amy Hitchens, was Cole Maddox.

With a smile on his face, Cole Maddox advanced into the room, "You know, I never thought I'd be the one saving you."

Kate scrambled to a seated position against the back wall and continued to gulp down air, "What…"

"No screaming, Kate. We need to talk without the prying eyes of the 12th or your family."

As her heart beat slowed and the breath revitalized her tired lungs, Kate could barely speak, "What…what is it…with everyone? Yesterday all anyone…wanted…was to apologize and today…"

Cole sat across from her in the chair of her hospital room and leaned forward, taking in the seated detective as she slowly recovered from the attack, "It's ok, I can wait. I'm sure this joke is funny."

Kate walked gingerly up the wall and limped towards her bed, her eyes never leaving the man who sat across from her. Her hands found her throat and felt the soreness and pain of what she had endured. She spoke softly and fought to reign in her emotions, "Never mind. What are you doing here Cole?"

"You know that's not my real name, right?"

Kate glanced over at the dead body of Amy Hitchens and felt a small sense of relief. Amy had failed and she was alive, though this new turn of events only confused the situation.

Her voice was small and weak, "I could…not…care less."

"I came to save you, Detective Beckett."

"I'm not a detective anymore, jackass."

"I heard. Tragic turn of events, if you ask me. You were good."

"Are you here to finish what she started?"

"Nope. I am here to make a deal."

Kate brought herself to a sitting position on her bed and allowed her head to hang down as she slowly recovered, "Why?"

"The man you think of as the dragon doesn't breathe fire and he doesn't kill while flying through the air, but he does hold grudges. You are still alive, so I failed him, and now he wants me dead. At this point, the feeling is extremely mutual, but I would need far too much help to do that. So, we have to clip his wings and bring him down. He has a major hard-on for you, and I would bet that you are the only one for which he would expose himself. He is obsessed with you, and while I wouldn't normally care, we now share a common enemy."

"I do tend to piss people off."

"I can tell. No wonder you were so hard to kill."

"Yeah, I'm great. Does this have a point?"

Cole shook his head and knew his decision was correct, "Always so impatient. This morning he tried to kill me, sent two idiots after me, and I hate it when people do that."

"Yeah, me too."

"How's your leg?"

"If I had a gun, I would shoot you in the head."

"If you had a gun, I wouldn't be here."

"You tried to kill me!"

"It wasn't personal."

Kate's anger overruled her fear and manifested in her raised and raspy voice, "It was for me!"

"Be that as it may, you have a choice to make. I can give you the man behind the conspiracy and I can even help you bring him down."

"What if I say no?"

"When we were on that roof, you begged me for the name. I could see it in your eyes, Detective. For you, this case is more than a name in a file somewhere, it's personal. You would never say no to this."

"So you expect me to allow the man who shot me, the man who…"

Cole's eyebrows rose in question, "Who? Who what?"

This was no longer fear and it was no longer anger, it was hatred born from those horrible days when she could hardly hold herself together, "Who nearly killed me. Who caused me and my friends so much pain…"

"On the bright side, you lived."

All of the pain, all of the hurt that bullet caused rose to surface in an explosion of repressed grief and rage. As best she could, Kate screamed her truth to the world, "SCREW YOU! Screw you, you bastard! You don't get to make light of this! You don't get to walk in here and act like you are doing me a favor!"

"That's the thing, Detective. I am doing you a favor. Our past be damned."

"I…I…"

"Detective, the world is an ugly place filled with bad people. Honestly, I don't care if you think I am one or not. It doesn't matter. You are but a pawn in this game, a piece bigger pieces use to protect them and sacrifice when necessary. This is your one chance to be promoted. This is your chance to be a queen."

"What about you?"

"I like being a pawn. Keeps me wealthy and happy. Fun and uncomplicated."

"And if I can convince the NYPD, what does this little favor you are doing me cost?"

"I get to walk, when it's finished."

"I'll think about it."

"You do that. I can give you every file Weaver collected and I can give you proof that he hired me to kill you."

"Who is the man behind this?"

"You should read the files when I give them to you."

"Tell me…"

"You really want to know like this?"

Finally, after fourteen years she was as close as she had ever been. Instinctively, she knew that if she asked, he would tell her. The precipice awaited…

"I want to hear it from your lips!"

Cole turned his head slightly, the television in the background glued to CNN as it had been for the entire morning, and the report revealed a man in his late 50's. He had grey hair and hard features, he wore a dark gray suit, and stood in front of a woman Kate believed to be his wife. Three young children, ranging from 12-18, stood by his right side as the man spoke into the camera, _"Here in the greatest city in the world, on this brightest of days, I declare my third-party bid for the Presidency of the United States of America!"_

Applause rained down on the man. After fourteen years, Kate finally had a name to place on the dark and hidden face that had troubled her nightmares for years. Tears and relief met her anger and swirling emotions…

Max Nichols. A member of the United States House of Representatives. Holy shit…

Cole smiled as he got up from his chair, ready to leave before anyone interrupted them, "Not everything is as it seems, Detective. My number is already in your phone, and I will only talk to you. Your move."

Check.

**Tuesday Night…**

The four of them strode purposefully through the doors of the elevator, all stunned at the turn of events which led to a betrayal they never saw coming. Captain Gates, Rick, Esposito, and Ryan took their places on the stage and tried to play their parts to perfection, though none could be roused from the pain of this night. The darkness had taken her from them…

"This is Gates, I need an APB right now! The person is a potential witness in an on-going investigation and a former NYPD detective."

One of the senior detectives of the 12th precinct stopped and questioned his captain, "Sir, who do we need to be on the look out for?"

"Katherine Beckett. She has gone rogue."

**Wednesday Morning…**

Kate sat in this dingy and dilapidated hotel room she rented off the grid and took her phone in her hand, "I've made my decision."

Cole answered on the second ring, "I heard about it. An APB? When you go rogue, you play for keeps. I am impressed detective."

"Yeah, I aim to misbehave. Obviously, we are going to have to be quiet, but I am in and I have a plan."

"So you have no problem working with me?"

"I can't promise I won't kill you after I kill him. But right now, I have more pressing issues to deal with."

"So what's the plan?"

"Meet me in an hour at the little diner on 23rd. It's called Mario's."

"Every cop in the city is looking for both of us."

"Cole, I have their playbook, and I am not letting the dragon win again. Unless you get caught being stupid, we will be fine."

"Fair enough. See you in an hour."

**Wednesday night…**

Plans had been concocted, preparations made, and through it all Kate had managed to avoid capture. It was time to bring this ordeal to an end, "Hello?"

For the second time in her life, Kate heard the distinct voice of the man whose actions had defined her life, "I've wanted to talk to you for a long time."

Max Nichols laughed loudly, "Ahh, the biggest pain in my ass I've ever met. What can I do for you?"

"I want to make a deal."

"You think of me as the devil. You realize the implications, right?"

"I'm not stupid. I know I can't beat you, but they mean too much to me to allow them to stand in front of me and take that bullet. It's time I ended this."

"What did you have in mind?"

"I'll give you everything we have, every piece of evidence that links you to Roy, Cole, and anyone else that may be connected in some small way, and I'll promise never to investigate this case again. In return, you allow us some measure of peace. You allow all of us to live."

"That's not nearly good enough, Detective. You know what else I want..."

Kate sighed and allowed her head to fall to her chest. She rubbed the scar on her chest with her right hand, and knew that this was a sacrifice she had to make if she wanted those she loved to survive. She would give herself to him.

Kate took in a shuddering breath, "…You can have me."

"When and where?"

"The hangar. 10:00."

"I don't suppose, with your new turn as a criminal mastermind, that I need to say no cops?"

"I just want to end this. So they can live…"

"Then, it's a deal."

Checkmate.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Need be said again…

A/N: This is the end. Enjoy! And…don't kill me for the ending?

**Ut Incepit Fidelis Sic Permanet**

As long as justice and injustice have not terminated their ever renewing fight for ascendancy in the affairs of mankind, human beings must be willing, when need is, to do battle for the one against the other.-John Stuart Mill

How does love conquer all? Let us show you the way…

**Wednesday night…**

With purpose, Cole Maddox moved into position 450 yards away from the hangar, in a place where a clear shot was a given. Snipers are trained to infiltrate and deceive, and as a former Delta Sniper, Cole had perfected his preparation. While Nichol's men would sweep the perimeter, they would never search here. Laying in wait was always the hardest part, the uncertainty always drew his heart from its protection, and it was here that Cole waited to take down the only man who could ensure he would not see another birthday.

At every turn, Kate Beckett had surprised Cole. She was strong and fierce, if undisciplined and emotional. Her plan was solid, save a few alterations, and he had come along this night hoping to end this and make his life his own.

When he felt the gun placed squarely to his head, the hammer pulled menacingly back, he knew he had been fooled. Damn…

**Meanwhile….**

Her heart raced, pumping blood quickly through her system, and in the noise of it's nervous pace, she felt the life she wanted to live course through her body. Helplessly she waited, back-up in hand, a plan to take down the dragon too far along to cease its forward momentum.

She stood in the place her mentor, her friend, her father, and her teacher died to protect her. Would she join him tonight? Would she lose all that she had gained in the past week?

John Heywood, with semi-automatic P90 assault rife in hand, addressed his employer, "Sir, the perimeter is clear and the area secure."

"Good work, John. Let us savor the moment when victory was assured."

"Of course. She is waiting for us in the hangar."

Max Nichols stepped confidently out of the black SUV and quickly buttoned his dark blue suit jacket. It was a cold night in May, New York before the heat of the summer fully took hold. The deep blue light which bathed the hangar before him created an ethereal scene, the perfect place for a last stand and the death of the detective.

With four of his best men at his back, Max Nichols met Kate Beckett, "Hello, Kate."

Kate nodded, "Asshole."

"No, no. I'm not your boyfriend."

"Yeah, definitely not my type."

"Charming and debonair isn't your type?"

"Not when you add self-absorbed, crazy, and crime syndicate kingpin."

Max Nichols laughed heartily, "See, I always thought those were my best features."

While Kate struggled to keep her burgeoning hatred at bay, "Then you are truly ugly, Mr. Nichols."

Yes, yes. The best laid plans of mice and men…"

"Oft go awry."

As Max settled approximately ten feet from the woman he would eventually kill, he was taken with her and the plight she had suffered. She was incredibly tough to kill, he had to give the devil her due, and while he initially hoped this would go quickly, meeting her face to face drew out his inquisition.

She stood like a wounded warrior, clearly favoring her right leg and the bruises of a desperate fight, dressed only in a pair of jeans and a black turtleneck. Her bravery was something to admire, as warriors will tell you, "You know, I admire the fact that you have become such a thorn in my side. Few have gotten this far."

"Lucky me. I'm surprised you could see past yourself for long enough to notice that I am not easy, and if I had the means, you would be dead."

Max Nichols smiled at her bravado, "You know I can understand you judging me for most of those traits you mentioned but self-absorbed? I'm a politician! By definition, I am trying to sell myself, and unless I am a horrible businessman, I must think I am pretty good."

"That's one way to look at it."

"I've always found…"

"Can we just get this over with? Your last assassin nearly bored me to death and now I know where she got it."

"So sassy, even for someone on the brink. I see you came prepared." Attached to Kate's wrist by her own handcuffs was the case containing the evidence of Max Nichol's criminal activities, and though he hadn't expected this to be incredibly easy, she once again impressed him.

Kate looked down and patted the case with her free hand, "I needed some…assurances."

"I would imagine those are the files?"

"And if you try to take them from me, the acid vile in the case will explode and disintegrate the files contents. That may sound like something you might want, but then you will never know if these were the files you needed or if I sent them to anyone else."

"So what is the play here, Ms. Beckett?"

"I need…I need to know. Please. Please, tell me. Did you order…order the death of Johanna Beckett?"

"Ahhh, you seek peace before you die. I don't blame you, for fourteen years I have watched you struggle with all of this, always the puppet, always with her strings pulled. Most were connected to your heart, if I may be so bold."

As her eyes began to water, Kate fought to reign in her emotions, and keep a level head. If she ever needed to be bold, this was the moment, "How can you live with yourself? This is my life!"

"I don't like to torture my victims, Detective. I'm not a masochist. Your struggle, your pain, they were the products of a war you should never have sought. A war you could never win. You cannot beat us, as much as you might try. If you had accepted your role on the grand stage, none of this would have occurred. If you had stayed tethered to the leash placed on you, this would not be necessary. Make no mistake, Detective. I am not to blame for the agony of this futile search. You are solely responsible."

Emotions aren't easily controlled however, even for the best trained. We aren't Vulcans, we think and we feel, and those who can take that maelstrom and use it as a deep and hot fire that fuels their soul are truly the strong and the bold. Why do you think fortune favors the bold? Kate nearly screamed, her voice still a bit raspy from Amy's hands, "You killed my mother!"

"Actually, Dick Coonan killed your mother. I just paid him handsomely."

Kate reveled in the tears that now fell down her face, her strangled and hoarse cry a product of truth, "You…you bastard."

"Honestly, I hate doing this to your father. I took his wife because he couldn't control her, and now, I will do the same to his daughter. Believe it or not, I am not a bad man. This is business. The wise business man sees a threat to his way of life and destroys whoever or whatever gets in his way. Though I also must say, I will take great pleasure in ending you. My fascination with you has come to and end, Detective. The case first, and then…you."

Kate sniffled twice before meeting the eyes of the man who killed the greatest woman she ever knew, "Before we consummate the deal, allow me one final question."

"Oh, this should be good."

Her sullen face belied her wisdom of the moment, "Do you know what I love?"

"What you love?"

"Yeah, do you know what I love?"

"What's that?"

At that moment, Kate Beckett smiled, "…Apples."

**Flashback, Tuesday around 3…**

When she heard the call, she was certain she had lost her now former-detective. No person could survive this much, but what she found when she entered the hospital room, stunned her. There on the bed sat Kate Beckett, flanked by Esposito, Ryan, and Castle. The gang was back together…

"Detective, are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Sir."

"What in the hell happened?"

"Another assassin…"

"How did they know?"

Esposito spoke softly, "We think we have a leak somewhere…"

Gates turned to Esposito and frowned, "You can say that again."

Ryan joined the fray, "Sir, we have to do something."

"Yes, we do. Good police work."

Kate knew where this conversation needed to go, "I think this situation calls for something else entirely."

Gates felt like a fan at a tennis match, bounced back and forth far too quickly between shots, and as they worked together, she struggled to keep up, "Is this the part where you ask for your badge back?"

Kate sighed and looked down, "Sir, we need to end this. They will keep coming, they will keep killing everyone who gets in their way. The only way we can survive is to end this, once and for all."

"What do you want to do?"

At the same moment, both Rick and Kate spoke, "She has to fight back."

"I want to fight back."

While Captain Gates rolled her eyes, Rick and Kate caught each other's gaze and smiled. They were more in sync than ever, and it gave each of them strength. She may have to fight once more, but this time, she would not be alone. They would fight together…

And they would win.

"I see this is something you have all discussed?"

Kate stepped forward and took a deep and steadying breath, "Sir…I'm sorry for resigning. I made a mistake..."

Immediately, Esposito cut in, "We all did."

Esposito's pointed look at Ryan cause his partner to smile as well. After a moment, Esposito held his fist out, and as was custom, Kevin gave him their customary fist bump. The joy in the room permeated everyone. They were family and they were forgiven.

When the moment lasted just a tad longer than expected and when Kevin made a subtle move towards Esposito, Javier spoke quickly and forcefully, "I swear to God, if you hug me Kevin, I will never speak to you again."

Kevin couldn't contain the glee on his face, "You sure you don't want just one?"

Esposito's face told the story, though he could not hide the hint of a smile, "I'm sure."

"Yeah, ok."

Kate stepped forward once again, "Sir…I want my badge back."

"You know there is no way I am going to allow you to work this case, Detective."

"Well, sure. Of course, since Maddox said he would talk to me and only me…"

"Do you remember me saying I don't like to be backed into a corner?"

"Yes, Sir. I do. Sometimes though, the book is fallible and you have to trust in people to make the decisions the book cannot. We trusted in you. We came to you first. Please, trust us now."

Captain Gates looked around the room at her people. Her people. The ones who came to her first, who placed her in this position to make sure they did not waver from the fight. Faith is a fickle thing, but maybe it was time to have faith in more than just a book. Maybe it was time to have faith…in them.

"What did you have in mind?"

**Wednesday Night…**

As the word left her lips, the hangar exploded with light, momentarily blinding the men who flanked Max Nichols. A helicopter sprang forth over head and scores or men and women from the 12th precinct stormed the hangar, quickly subduing their suspects.

With a deep and penetrating stare, Kate stared at the man who admitted to ordering the hit on her mother, and as he calmly placed his gun on the ground and raised his hands, she knew this was the moment when it was over. What ended here, in the ashes of Roy's sacrifice, would be reborn soon enough.

"Kate, I think you should do this."

With a smile, Ryan handed over a pair of handcuffs, and quickly removed the briefcase tethered to Kate's left wrist. She was in a bit of daze, blinded by the splendid light she had found in this hangar, but when those cuffs found her hand, her steely focus and determination snapped back into place.

Confidently and with a smile on her face, Kate stepped forward, "Max Nichols…you are under arrest for the mur…for the mur…"

She was arrested by the gravity, even her own heart could not find the words when she needed them the most. On the other hand, he was a master of words, "You've got this, Kate. It's over. You've got this…"

Kate looked back to see the man she loved whisper his strength to her, and as she had found his words before to be so comforting, now they buoyed her spirit. If she did not have the words, she would use his, "You are under arrest for the murder of Johanna Beckett. You have the right to remain silent, though the recording device in the briefcase probably caught everything anyway."

With those words, the dragon was slain, and the demons of the past were sent back to hell where they belonged. She sat Max Nichols next to Cole Maddox, who had been captured by Esposito in the field just outside the hangar, and took in the scene before her.

Justice, was hers.

**Saturday…**

"No, somehow you made me do this!"

"Since when have I been able to _make_ you do anything?"

"Oh, I am certain that you did something."

"I must really be good then."

"I will of course, say nothing to that."

Castle moved his arms to Kate's back as the instructor continued to tether them to each other and to the cliff, "Beckett, you should embrace my…adventurous side!"

Kate smirked at Rick, "I thought I did that last night?"

"Oh yeah…that was…"

"Focus, Castle. Two-hundred foot drop remember?"

Even Rick was a little frightened now as he looked down, "Right, gotcha."

The instructor turned to both of them, "We are secure. Are you both ready?"

Kate nearly turned white, "I am literally going to die a painful death."

"I am totally ready!"

"Oh sure, the kid has no qualms about a giant rubber band."

"Try not to think about it like that."

"How am I supposed to think about it?"

"We are diving in together…"

Castle wriggled his eyes at Kate and then tipped them over the edge of the cliff, and as he did, Kate gripped Rick's back with her hands and closed her eyes. As they began their rapid descent together, Kate screamed, "CASTLE!"

When they reached the end of their journey towards the bottom, each held on tight to the other, and as the bungee-cord stretched to its limit and then propelled them upwards, Kate felt her heart swell and her veins pulse with a life free of the fire-spewing dragon. She loved this man…

As they hung over the 200 foot drop, the water of the blue lagoon below reminded her of his eyes, and a declaration she wanted to share.

As she was opened her eyes, she was met with the eyes of the man who would always have her back, "I love you, Richard Castle, and I thought it was time you knew."

"Here and now? While we are hanging from a bridge in Canada?"

Kate smiled, "What better time to tell you?"

"Kate…"

Though the blood rushed to her head, her hands found his stubbled face, and their lips met in a passionate embrace. When they broke apart, she spoke again, "I love you. I may not say it enough but never doubt it. I love you."

Rick smiled and beamed at her, "I know."

**A week later…**

As they returned to the loft, both sated and happy from a week of rest, comfort, and suspension, they welcomed back the feel and smell of their home. Their home…

Give it time, Rick…

As they made their way towards the study, laughing at a joke Rick told, they were met with a man they had never seen. The man was older, mid-60's, and wore a dark black suit. His face was a roadmap of past sins and regret, and the life this man had led painted his features with the agony of loss. This man had been to war and back.

Both Kate and Rick paused at the doorway, their hands falling away from each other in preparation for what might come, but when the man saw them from his perch at Rick's desk, he smiled delightfully.

"It's ok, I'm not here to hurt either of you, and I'll be gone soon enough."

Kate found her courage first, "Who are you?"

"My name is unimportant. What you need to know is that the CIA thanks you for taking Max Nichols down."

"The CIA?"

"You still don't know the full story, do you?"

"I'm not sure I care…"

"Love tends to do that. As a story-teller, I thought you of all people would want to know how this all started?"

Rick grimaced and spoke swiftly, trying desperately to gauge if this man was a threat, "The FBI has the case now. Let them dig it up."

"They don't have too. We already know."

"We?"

"Yep. I think it's time for a history lesson. In 1989, Roy Montgomery and Michael Weaver were part of a CIA task force meant to take down Russian agents in the rapidly disintegrating KGB. Obviously, they left the organization that year, though we never stopped keeping track of them."

Kate took a small step back and was met by Rick's hand on the small of her back. She looked up and revealed the shock she felt, "Roy was former CIA? He never…"

"No, I don't suppose he would. Sworn to secrecy and all that. Anyway, they were partners and both left the agency to find some measure of peace."

"Why is that important?"

"How much do you know about your great-grandfather, Detective?'

"Um…not much really. I know he was born in Stalingrad and later immigrated here. Other than that, I know little."

"In 1991, the USSR fell when the coup attempt of hard-line communist sympathizers tried unsuccessfully to rout Mikhail Gorbachev and the reforms he was trying to implement. As the republic fell apart, so did its old guard, including the KGB. Of course, Max Nichols had seen the storm brewing, and in 1989, he left the KGB for good. He is the one who blackmailed Roy and built an empire on the money he received. After moving to America, seeking asylum, Nichols fell off the grid in the chaos and created a vast international criminal syndicate that ran drugs and guns anywhere they chose."

"What does this have to do with my Great-Grandfather?"

"There is certainly an element of self-preservation in the actions of Max Nichols, but his dual identities, one that was a member of our congress and the other than worked from the shadows to run his organization, would have created the perfect barrier for him. Sure, he had to kill you if you got too close, but the deal Weaver made with him could have lasted for a long time. Didn't you wonder why he suddenly decided to act?"

"It never…I mean I thought about it sure…"

"He was obsessed with you because of your Great-Grandfather, Kate. Who just so happened to be a former member…of the KGB."

"What?"

"Haven't you ever wondered why you have such a fascination with Russian Culture? Didn't you even spend a semester in Kiev?"

"Yes…but…"

"This was personal for Max Nichols, and I am here to tell you that it may be personal to others as well. Since the dawn of both organizations and especially since the end of WWII, the KGB and the CIA have been at odds. Hell, the KGB is the reason the Soviet Union had the bomb and the reason the CIA stepped up its actions in the world, and the fact that someone even remotely connected to the KGB would fall in love with someone connected to the CIA would be offensive to some."

"Wait, wait. How am I connected to the CIA?"

"And why do you even care about us?"

"I never wanted it to come to this, but I feel I must do something now. You knew you were in danger before, but now, you may not see this coming. Kate, you are a Capulet, and Rick, you are a Montague."

"I…I don't understand."

"You lie between two warring remnants of the Cold War, and neither side is very forgiving. If you want this, you are going to have to fight for it."

Rick was at a loss, "I still don't understand how I am connected to the CIA."

The man sighed and looked down sheepishly before looking into Rick's eyes, "You're connected through me. I am your father."

-fin

**A/N: Remember, I asked you NOT to kill me…**


End file.
